Right Here, Right Now, on Valentine's Day
by Taylaa
Summary: Mitche would have to settle for spending Valentine's Day alone, once again. But Shane's got a suprise in hand. Shane/Mitchie. ShanexMitchie. Smitchie. Jemi. JoexDemi. Joe/Demi. :D A cute, fluff-filled Valentine's Day one-shot about a couple in love. :D


_"Can you imagine what would happen if we could have any dream. _

_I'd wish this moment was ours to own it, and that it would never leave. _

_Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true. _

_Cause he knows that where you are is where I should be too."_

It was Valentine's Day and her boyfriend was across the country, filming.

She was on the East Coast, doing some promotional shoots for her new tour that would be happening.

Mitchie Torres would be alone on the most romantic day of the year. For the first time in her life she had a boyfriend, and she had to spend it with a bunch of business executives.

She walked into the office, informing the receptionist of her arrival. The secretary only nodded, and Mitchie sat down in a chair, waiting to be called.

She picked up an old Cosmo magazine, wondering why they still had these. She flipped through it, only to find it was a Valentine's Day issue.

'_Makes more sense now.'_ Mitchie thought, flipping through the pages for a good article.

She then saw a boy with dark hair and as she passed the page, she decided to flip back. It was Shane, **her** Shane.

She glared at the article's title. Shane Grey's Perfect Valentine's Day. This article had been done when he was still a jerk, but Mitchie read it anyways, in hopes of finding out how bad he **truly **was. It was a surprise to find that he was nothing but nice in the interview, something that was rare in those days.

_"When I got together with Shane Grey for this interview, I had prepped myself for a harsh teenager with an attitude. What I got was the complete opposite. He came in donning a smile and when I asked what was with the change he simply replied, 'I love Valentine's Day.'_

Mitchie read through the questions, but stopped when she saw one important question.

_"'So Shane, earlier you told us that you loved Valentine's Day, care to explain?' _

_'Well, I guess I just love the fact that for one day of the year you put everything into showing someone how much you love them. I think that even though if you love someone you should show them every day, I love that there's a day dedicated to overdoing things for the one you love. I want to do that for someone someday.'_

_'So you don't have a special someone, Shane'_

_Shane chuckles at this, as if I had made a joke._

_'Not at the moment, no. But I'm still searching for her, and I will find her and I _**_will_**_ give her the best Valentine's Day she's ever had.'_

The rest of the questions were all boring in Mitchie's eyes. She reread those two important questions, and laughed bitterly.

'_It's as if the world doesn't want me to be happy on the most romantic day of a girl's life.'_ Mitchie thought to herself, cringing inwardly at the thought that this is her first Valentine's Day with someone and yet she's waiting to go into a meeting and photo shoot.

She then looked up as her name was called, and saw John, her producer. She smiled at him slightly and stood up, walking through the large wooden doors separating the waiting room from the important rooms. He led her over to the second door on the left, opening it slowly before walking in. Mitchie glanced around the table, seeing all familiar faces other than one, who she assumed was an assistant to one of the bosses. She sat at one of the chairs, and smiled at everyone, who, in turn, smiled back.

"Well Mitchie, you know why you're here, so let's cut to the chase. We want to sign you on for a tour this summer. We know you wanted a little down time between filming and touring, so we were thinking you'd start traveling towards the end of June. That would give you a month or so off, and you could rest but not without staying out of the spotlight too long. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, actually. It's enough time off, but not enough that the fans will start losing their interest." Mitchie stated, thinking it through. Shane would be on tour at the same time, so it would hurt less if she stayed busy.

"Mitchie, everyone **knows** your fans wouldn't lose interest, even if you took three years off the minute you came back they'd be all over those tickets." John announced, smiling widely at her.

"Well, thank you, John." This was something you did in the business. If you weren't full of yourself, you took the compliments with a smile. And if you had let the fame get to your head, then you agreed rudely, and did a gesture of sorts that was far too cliché for Hollywood. So Mitchie did what she was taught to do, accept them graciously, but never rudely.

As Mitchie left the studio and hailed a bright yellow taxi cab, she couldn't help but miss Shane. It was really putting an impact onto their relationship, all of this separation. They hadn't seen each other in over a month and she felt as if he was growing distant. His side of the conversations had less effort, and they talked about meaningless things every time they did talk.

Mitchie missed being held in his arms for hours on end. She stepped out of the cab, not before thanking the driver and paying him, adding on a tip. She walked into the building, locating where she needed to go and turned down the hallway. Finding her dressing room empty, she plopped onto the couch, placing her feet onto the coffee table. She just needed a moment to herself, before her makeup artist arrived. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. Mitchie set aside a few moments each day to just breathe and relax, even if it was just for a minute. In the just of all this craziness she wanted to feel a sense of normalcy.

"Hello Michelle," a voice interrupted, breaking the silence.

"Hey Kimmy. How are you? And how many times do I have to tell you it's Mitchie?" Mitchie got so frustrated when Kimmy called her by her full name, and she knew it. That was the only reason Kimmy called her Michelle.

A half hour later, Mitchie's make up was done to complete perfection, and she was dressed in her outfit for pictures. She was wearing a dark blue dress, covered by a black lace design, black high heels, and a leather jacket. She walked out to the green screen, before looking around.

"Kimmy! Where is everyone?!" Mitchie yelled; she made sure it was loud enough for Kimmy to hear from the dressing room. Kimmy walked out just then, holding her makeup bag.

"Bye Mitchie, see you tomorrow." Okay, so something was up. Kimmy never called Mitchie anything other than Michelle, **ever.**

Mitchie decided to play around with the guitar she found in the corner. She strummed a few of the chords, closing her eyes. It felt good to have some alone time; she really couldn't wait until her rest time before the tour. Her thoughts drifted to Shane, which was no sup rise. She remembered Camp Rock, all the simple times between Shane and Mitchie. She felt herself think back to that moment on stage where she was holding his hand, grinning at their happiness, and singing with him. No matter what she did, singing with Shane would always be one of her favorite things to do.

The way their voices harmonized together; it created a perfect melody. She felt herself start up the chorus to this is me, and she couldn't help but sing along.

"This is real, this is me; I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be, this is me." She felt herself still playing, but stopped singing when she let her thoughts consume her.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing; I need to find you, I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me; I need to find you, I gotta find you." Mitchie let herself give into the emotion and the reality of his voice in her mind.

She felt herself let a tear loose and took a deep breath. She abruptly stopped playing the guitar when she felt a brush against her cheek.

She opened her eyes slowly, before peering up into chocolate brown ones. The same chocolate brown eyes with a hint of green that she had memorized to a tee.

"Shane?" She whispered, not believing that he was here, in front of her.

"Yes, Mitch. It's me." He breathed out, wiping at her cheeks again, before letting a small smile play on his lips.

"Hey, what's wrong beautiful? I didn't fly out here to see you crying, I know that much. So what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, darling?" Shane asked her, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it upwards slightly.

"I just can't believe you flew out here for me, Shane.

You flew out here from across the country so we could be together? You never cease to amaze me. Why though?" Mitchie let out, taking a shaky breath after she was done speaking.

He smiled at her then, letting his eyes roam over her face. He searched her eyes, making sure there was nothing else she wasn't letting onto, and when he was satisfied she had told him everything he answered her question.

"I flew out here because I love you, Mitchie. You should know by now that I wouldn't do this for just anybody, but I'd always do it for you. Mitchie, ever since I was young I never understood anything about the world, and I never understood anything that happened in my life. The only thing that ever made sense to me was you, and how I felt about you. That's all I've ever known and that's enough, that's enough for me, for the rest of my life."

Mitchie let a few tears loose before speaking.

"Shane, that was absolutely beautiful. Shane, you know what I've realized? Happiness comes in many forms -- in the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be. And you, you're the one that makes me happy. At the end of the day, you bring me happiness even if it's for a single second. The second I see your smile, I smile; you bring me utter happiness. I love you, so much, Shane."

She could see that Shane had tears forming in his eyes, and she smiled, knowing she meant that much to him. She laughed, wiping his eyes before reaching up towards his face to press her lips gently against his cheek.

"Well aren't we just a pathetic pair?" Shane joked, trying to justify his crying. Mitchie just smiled up at him, taking in this moment.

"Well, we have reservations at your favorite restaurant from when we toured, so I figure we should head off before we are too late." Mitchie squealed, hugging Shane and running out the door. Shane just shook his head and laughed at her joy, before running up behind her, encircling his arms around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, and whispered in her ear, _"I love you_." She giggled, loving the way that sounded.

They hailed a cab and headed over to the restaurant, simply holding hands through the cab ride, sneaking occasional glances at each other.

She walked into the elegant restaurant, clutching Shane's hand in hers, smiling gently. She looked around to see a near vacant restaurant.

"I guess the reservations were unnecessary, huh Shane?" When she didn't get a response she turned her head, but noticed he was gone. '_How did I not feel his hand slip from mine?' _"Shane, Shane?" She let out, turning in a circle before spotting his face in the garden out back.

"Shane, what are you doing out here?" Mitchie questioned.

"I just wanted to come and think. Mitchie, do you ever think that you deserve better than me?"

"What?! No, Shane, I never have and can promise you, I **never** will think something like that. What brought you to that conclusion?"

"I don't know Mitchie, sometimes I feel like you're this innocent, precious flower and all I'm doing is picking you, until you lose your color, your greatness. I don't want to be the one to ruin everything amazing about you." Shane spoke softly, as if he was still in deep thought.

"Shane, in case you haven't noticed, you make me better. I may be innocent and naive, but there was going to come a time in my life where I had to lose that innocence, even if only a little. You just happened to be the one that was going to do that for me and I wouldn't have it any other way." Mitchie spoke confidently, as if she was protecting something personal. In a way, she was.

Shane finally relaxed, chuckling at the look on Mitchie's face; it was a mix of determination and love. He had never seen such a stranger combination, yet it was so powerful.

"Alright, alright. Let's go eat, Mitch." She smiled up at him, taking his hand and going to be seated.

Shane was a gentleman, pulling out her chair for her, and making sure she was okay throughout the whole dinner. As they walked out of the restaurant, he places his arm around her waist, walking with her snuggled into his side. He felt closer this way, and preferred this to holding hands. Mitchie simply looked up at him with a soft smile on her face.

As Shane neared the hotel Mitchie and he were staying at, he couldn't help but feel a bit bitter.

"Shane, what's wrong?" The worry in her tone of voice was etched onto her facial features, and it made Shane sad that he was worrying her.

"Nothing, Mitch. I just really don't want this day to end." Shane whispered the last part, letting onto his softer side that he rarely showed.

"Oh, Shane. You think I want this to end? Because I don't. This day was truly one of the best in my life. I love that you were willing to fly over here to see me, and I love that you planned this all out. I love **you, **Shane." Mitchie spoke in a soft tone, gradually rising at words throughout it, throwing in emphasis.

Once again, Shane had to laugh at the look on her face. She looked adorable when she wanted something badly enough. Shane realized they had stopped in front of her door, reaching their destination.

"Shane, do you want to come in? It's only 7, and I have nothing else to do for the night. I think I have some extra sweatpants if you want to get changed." Mitchie suggested, biting her lip.

"Sure, Mitch. That'd be great actually. I'm only down the hall, so I'm just going to go get some stuff I'll need, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great actually. It'll give me time to get changed." Mitchie turned around, sliding her key card into the slot before getting the green light to turn the knob. As she shut the door behind her, she couldn't help but lean back onto the white door. She was grinning, and she knew she was acting like a giddy girl coming home from a first date, but she could care less. She started happy dancing throughout the room, going through her suitcase trying to find some sweatpants. She grabbed a grey pair, only to turn around seeing Shane standing there. Mitchie cleared her throat in an embarrassed manner.

"Shane, uh, well, hello. How did you, um, how did you get in?" Mitchie asked awkwardly, her cheeks burning a fiery red. She looked up at Shane to see an amused smile on his face.

"I think you dropped this," Shane said as he lifted his hand, showing her a golden key card. She took it from his hands, looking at it.

"Yes, well, I guess this would be mine, wouldn't it?" Mitchie asked, more talking to her than to Shane.

"Yes, _Michelle_, I guess it would be." Shane teased at her formal manner, smiling at her. She looked up at him with a small grin on her face.

"So, how long have you been standing there for?"

"Long enough to see you doing a rendition of the Carlton dance from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air." Just as Mitchie's cheeks were cooling down, she felt them heat up again.

Shane leaned down to press his mouth to Mitchie's ear and whispered, "Don't worry; I happen to think you have a **very** cute Carlton dance."

Mitchie felt her eyes widen a bit as Shane pulled back laughing.

"Mitchie, just go get changed." Mitchie simply nodded before turning around and walking to the bathroom.

"And don't happy dance for too long; I don't like having to wait too long!" Shane yelled out towards he retreating back, to which she just blushed at even more.

"**So** cute..." Shane muttered, turning on the television to browse through the channels.

Mitchie walked out a few minutes later, donning a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She had her hair up in a ponytail, and when Shane looked at her he couldn't help but stare. Even in the simplest of outfits, she looked beautiful. Mitchie walked over to the couch, sitting down and cuddling into Shane's side.

"You look **so **beautiful, Mitchie." Shane murmured, leaning down towards her cheek, pressing his lips to the rose colored, soft skin. Mitchie felt her cheeks grow hot, and she couldn't control it. She turned her face to get a better look at Shane, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Shane." She whispered sincerely. He leaned down to press his lips to hers, playing the kiss out slowly. She moved her lips against his passionately, savoring the moment before she pulled away.

"Let's watch some television, sound good?" She asked, not really caring what his answer was.

He stood up abruptly, pulling a magazine out of his bag.

"What's this, Shane?" Mitchie asked out of curiosity. Shane flipped through the pages until he stopped on one and handed it to Mitchie.

"_Shane Grey finally has a Valentine?"_

_"_Shane! You placed that magazine there!" Mitchie smiled, thinking about how upset she was only hours earlier.

"I had to get you thinking a bit about Valentine's Day. I know you Mitch; you would've just played it off like any other day of the year.

"_Shane Grey walked into the studio with a smile on his face, like last year, it was genuine, but there was something behind it. Something more than just admiration for a day of the year._

_'So Shane, you were here a year ago, and now you're smiling but it's not due to Valentine's Day, is it?'_

_'No Sharon, it's not. I just got off the phone actually, planning a special Valentine's Day for someone.'_

_'And would that someone happen to mean anything to you? Or was it for someone else?'_

_'No, it's for someone very close to me. She means the world to me and I'm happy to be doing this for her.'_

_"Would you mind giving us some insight on who this girl is?'_

_'She's my beautiful girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. Yes, world, Shane Grey's heart has been captured by Mitchie Torres. She means the world to me, and I love her so much.'_

_'There you have it world, Shane Grey has finally been granted his wish to spend Valentine's Day with someone special, and it's fellow pop star, Mitchie Torres.'_

He stood up again, reaching into his bag and pulling out two movies. Mitchie beamed when she realized they were two of her favorites.

"So, Mitchie, When Harry Met Sally, or You've Got Mail?" Shane asked her, smiling cheekily at the fact that he had remembered her two favorite movies.

"You've Got Mail. It's more like our story." Mitchie smiled, as Shane remembered what a jerk he was and how he fell in love with Mitchie. They sat in silence, smiles on their faces as they watched the movie.

"Sometimes I wonder about my life. I lead a small life - well, valuable, but small - and sometimes I wonder, do I do it because I like it, or because I haven't been brave? So much of what I see reminds me of something I read in a book, when shouldn't it be the other way around? I don't really want an answer. I just want to send this cosmic question out into the void. So good night, dear void." Kathleen's line came on, and as she finished it, Mitchie picked up the remote, pressing the pause button.

"You know Shane, sometimes that's how I feel. As if this whole whirlwind romance is too good to be true, and I know you love me, but there's going to come a time when things are **too** good to be true, and it's all going to come crashing down." Mitchie said thoughtfully, and as Shane looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Mitchie, why would you think that? I love you, and maybe this is too good to be true, but isn't that how most love is? Because if it's not, then we're screwed." Shane laughed as he said this.

"Shane!" Mitchie playfully slapped him, not letting him finish what he was going to say.

"Mitchie, I'm kidding. We may not be old enough to settle down, but I know that when we are, you're going to be the only one I want to settle down with." Mitchie couldn't help but let out a wide grin at his comment, making her appreciate him that much more. She then turned towards the television as she pressed play, watching the love between the two unfold.

As the movie credits came on, Shane looked down at Mitchie, smiling softly at the position she was in. Mitchie has her head rested between Shane's arm and his chest, and her hand was lying gently against his chest muscles. She started to stir, only to move her head closer towards Shane. He couldn't help but smile at this. He looked at the clock; it read 11:57.

"Goodnight Mitchie. Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

* * *

**So, that was it. **

**I hope you like it, I worked hard on it. **

**Sorry about the late upload, stupid document manager. **

**And it was late when I finished, so I figured I should sleep and THEN edit. **

**Good thing I did, I added in a few parts. **

**So, just review.**

**I love you guys!!!!**


End file.
